Missing Someone You've Never Met
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: A hospital is made up of imperfect people. They have flaws, make mistakes. Some are worse than others. Sixteen years ago, one such mistake was made at Amity Park General. It was a simple mistake, just mixing up the names of two baby boys. They went home with their families, only finding out years later the mistake that had been made. But by then, it had already cost a life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so this story is actually my NaNoWriMo submission, so expect an update almost daily through this month. Enjoy!

~\/~

_The doctors and nurses were tired. It had been a long, exhausting day, and they were glad to finally be done. As such, it was understandable that some mistakes were made._

"_Mrs. Fenton," one doctor said, grinning down at the woman on the bed, "congratulations again on the birth of your son."_

_Madeline Fenton grinned weakly. "Thanks, but… when will they bring him back from the exams?"_

"_Soon, ma'am, but I must warn you…."_

~\/~

"_H—How is my son?" a frantic redhead demanded of her own doctor._

"_He'll be fine, Ms. Whelan," the doctor replied, "don't worry."_

_Shea sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought, when they took him back, that—that—"_

"_Well, then you'll be glad to know we'll have him moved to your room tonight."_

~\/~

"Danny, get _up!_"

Daniel Whelan winced at the screech from his foster mom. Then, the sixteen-year-old sighed and stood, stretching and arching his back. He ran his hands through his shaggy black hair, streaks of white and orange mixed into the lower layers. "Comin', Spectra!" he called down the stairs.

"Ah, ah!" she yelled back. "It's _your_ turn to wake the little monst—I mean Yoshi."

Danny chuckled but obeyed, heading into the next room, where a twelve-year-old greenette slept. He kept a few feet from the bed, then let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

Bright green eyes popped open as the boy flipped out of his bed in a tangle of sheets. Throughout the house, people were yelling angrily.

Danny just doubled over in laughter, barely managing to bat away a pillow aimed at his head.

"Danny, you _jerk!_" the boy grumbled. "Next time, just _shake_ me or something!"

Danny chuckled, dual-colored eyes shining in amusement. "Aw, Youngblood, you're no fun! You're always saying we needa lighten up and have some fun. That's all I was trying to do!"

"_It's not funny!_"

"I'm with him on this one, Dipstick," a new voice groused from behind Danny. He turned to see a green-eyed bluenette with designs tattooed under her eyes. "You nearly gave GW a heart attack and set him back about three months!"

Danny shrugged. "So? You weren't really getting anywhere with him recently, anyway, Ember!" Then he spun and ran down the stairs.

"_Dammit, Danny!_" she yelled after him.

He chuckled again as he came into the kitchen to greet his foster mom.

Penelope Spectra-Walker was nothing short of gorgeous, and she knew it. With wild red hair and almost neon green eyes, she was often the talk of the town—and her clients. She wore one of her suits, a red one with a skirt that barely reached her thighs. She smirked at Danny, showing off oddly pointed incisors. "The others won't be happy with you today after that stunt."

He grinned back. "I know."

"You're just lucky Jeb's already at work."

Danny groaned. Penelope's husband, Jacob "Jeb" Walker was under the impression that Danny belonged in prison, often blaming him for every little thing that went wrong in their crazy home.

Then again, that's what the two got for fostering all the "trouble" kids. Each of them came with their own set of issues, and it always took a while for them to reacclimate to new foster siblings. Even at three months, Danny still managed to mess up with them.

But that was easy to do, all things considered.

The next two that came down the stairs were Katherine and Johnny, affectionately nicknamed Kitty and Shadow, or even Mr. and Mrs. Thirteen.

Kitty, like Yoshi "Youngblood" Ketsueki, was a greenette, but unlike everyone else in their home, she had red eyes due to some kind of birth defect. Of course, if anyone ever asked her about it, she'd likely go into a fit, as that was one of the stressors for her bipolar disorder.

Johnny, on the other hand, was a blond, green-eyed kleptomaniac with a love of fire. He was, sadly, no stranger to the local prison, something Police Chief Walker was often embarrassed by.

Kitty flounced over to the table, her red-black-green three-tiered skirt swirling around her knees. She wore black Mary Janes over green fishnets and smoothed out her black and red corset as she grinned at Spectra. "Hey, Penny, what's good?"

Spectra simply smiled. "Just cereal today, sorry. We'll have Waffle Wednesday tomorrow, though."

Kitty's eyes squeezed closed as she happily jumped around, yelling out, "_Yay!_"

Johnny shook his head, all too used to his girlfriend's odd behavior, slinging his black leather jacket on over a green t-shirt. Gray jeans and sneakers finished off his look as he dug in his pockets for his lighter.

Danny rolled his blue and green eyes at that. "I thought that got confiscated last week?"

Johnny smirked, flashing his nicotine-stained teeth. "It _was_." He sat with his girlfriend at the table, flicking the small flame on and off.

"How the hell do you keep getting that back?" Ember grumbled angrily. She had changed out of her pajamas and into her usual tight black and green shirt and dark-wash, ripped jeans with green belts and pockets. She wore a black choker and wrist band and a necklace that had a black guitar pick with a flame on it for the pendant.

Behind her was Garrett Williams. He had on a light gray turtleneck and black slacks with a purple trench coat and dark gray scarf over top. Both his black hair and his rectangular-rimmed lasses hid his green eyes from view. His hands, as usual, were in his pockets, as they only really ever came out to write, thus the nickname Ghost Writer, which normally got shortened to GW.

Ember had one hand hooked around GW's elbow. The two were dating, oddly enough, though Ember's abandonment issues and paranoia were often at odds with Garrett's social anxiety and obsessive compulsive disorders. It was a wonder to all in the house that the clingy Ember could go out with the hermit Ghost Writer.

Johnny leered at Ember. "You wanna know how I got this back?" He shook the lighter.

Ember rolled her eyes, disgusted as normal with Johnny's lewd and suggestive comments. "Ugh, never mind."

Youngblood finally came downstairs, dressed in a black-sleeved gray shirt and baggy tan cargo pants. Two bracelets, one green and the other red, clacked together on his arm as he moved. It was an idea Spectra had had to keep him from moving his hands so much in school due to his ADHD. If he made noise, he'd get in trouble, and there was a counter that kept track of each time they connected. He bounced over to the table and flopped into a seat, happily digging into a bowl of cereal with an unusual (for most people) amount of enthusiasm. When he looked back up, he glanced between Spectra and Danny. "Why 'oo wear'n silv'a?" he mumbled around his food, pointing his spoon at Danny's clothes.

Danny's gaze flicked downward, seeing a black sleeveless loose turtleneck, silver arm warmers, and silver baggy cargoes, both of the latter with several black belts covering them.

Spectra also looked him over before sighing. "Phantom, let Danny be the one to go to school today."

Danny—no, _Phantom_—bristled. "He doesn't _want_ to!" he snarled, highly overprotective of the boy whose body he shared.

See, Danny, too, had his own problems, just like all the other foster kids in this house. At a young age, he found that two of his imaginary friends actually took over for him whenever life was too difficult. Phantom tended to be confident and carefree while Dark was a fighter and normally apathetic. Danny, meanwhile, was shy, scared easily, and had a phobia of touch. More often than not, Phantom was in control of the body.

"Look, Phantom," Ember began calmly, "ya needa let Danny have a chance to make friends on his own, okay? You and Dark want him to have friends, right?"

For a long moment, Phantom just stared at her. Then, finally, he reluctantly admitted, "...Yeah…."

Ember grinned slightly, knowing she'd win this battle. "Go get changed and let Danny go to school today."

Phantom nodded, sighing heavily, and turned to the stairs, heading back up.

Spectra let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Eponine."

Now Ember bristled. "It's _Ember_," she hissed, "_not_ Eponine!"

Penelope rolled her eyes. It was far too early in the morning for them to be getting into this old argument. "Your parents named you Eponine McLain, so I will call you—"

"My parents _ditched_ me, okay?" Ember growled out. "So I can ditch the name they gave me!" She tugged on GW's arm. "C'mon, Writer, we're goin' to school!"

The two stormed off, and everyone could hear Ember's car speed off. Johnny and Kitty were next to leave, both hopping onto his motorcycle and heading for Casper High School.

Danny finally came back down the stairs, dressed in a loose red long-sleeved shirt and silver jeans. A necklace with a silver angel pendant hung around his neck. His arms were covered with a black sweatshirt that he carried with him, hugging it close like a security blanket. He blinked at Penelope, noticing that she and Youngblood were the only two left there.

Penelope sighed. "Danny, could you take Yoshi to school, please? The others have already left."

Danny nodded, then waved for Youngblood to head out with him to the small car he borrowed from the Walker family as needed. Then, he glanced at the directions they'd left for him on how to get to both the high school and middle school before turning around in the driveway and heading off to drop Youngblood off at Stretch Middle School.

He'd just have to worry about how to communicate with everyone later, now that Phantom was making sure that Danny himself stayed in control. After all, no one had yet realized that his true personality refused to speak.

But that was another story entirely.

~\/~

"_Ms. Whelan, are you and little Danny ready to go home?" the nurse asked, grinning brightly at the woman and her son._

_Shea shakily grinned back before glancing down once more at the child in her arms. "I… suppose so."_

_The nurse frowned. "What seems to be the problem, ma'am?"_

_The woman shook her head. "I just—I thought, with everything… else, that… that there'd be some sort of—of complication or problem… with the birth."_

_With a happy sigh, the nurse's grin came back. "Oh, well, Ms. Whelan, sometimes these things just resolve themselves. Just be glad you have such a healthy son."_

_Now Shea's smile was a bit more sincere. "I am. I'm so glad to have my Éiníní, my Danny."_

~\/~

_Madeline Fenton was in shock. "But—But, I only—I only took a few sips of wine during my whole pregnancy, and that was **before** I even found out I **was** pregnant! How—How could he have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome?"_

_The doctor shrugged sympathetically, honestly as confused as the woman but unwilling to show it. "Sometimes certain people are more susceptible. It's highly likely that your son is just a bit more vulnerable to alcohols. In any case, it's not severe enough to warrant extra care, but make sure you monitor what he has carefully, along with what you yourself drink and eat while breastfeeding."_

"_But—will he be okay, doctor?"_

_He smiled now, glad to have a question he could answer honestly. "Yes, he'll be fine. So long as you pay closer attention to what the two of you take in, your little Esu will have no problems developing as well as a child without Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. In fact, if you take good enough care, no one will even know he has it."_

"_Well… if you're sure." Maddie glanced away from the little redhead in her arms just long enough to grin up at the doctor. "Thank you, doctor, for everything."_

"_It was no problem, Mrs. Fenton," he replied, "no problem at all."_

_But no one knew that in just a few years, this would cost a life._

~\/~

A/N: Also, just so's everyone knows, I have a Twitter account specifically for my stories, so if at any time you want to know what's taking so long or when the next chapter will be posted, check it out. It's ElphieBLW. And good luck to everyone out there who's been hit by Sandy! I ended up waiting out the storm then running away home to avoid waiting around for my power to come back on.

Anyway, read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, you guys are too good for me. Eight reviews in one day?

~\/~

_The redhead stared at the officers, confusion spreading across her face as what they'd said finally began to sink in. "Wh—What?" she breathed, barely able to hiss out the word._

"_Ms. Whelan, I'm sorry, but you've relapsed again," the lead officer stated, not looking sorry at all. "We have to take you in."_

"_B—But Éiníní, my Danny, what about—?"_

_Another officer smiled sheepishly. "He's already being taken care of, ma'am. He's been placed in a foster home."_

"_B—But—!"_

"_Ma'am, you have to come with us now. Your son is in good hands."_

_Shea knew that there were no other options here. "...Fine." She held out her wrists. "Take me back to rehab."_

~\/~

"_Esu, stay away from that!" Maddie yelped at her son. The grinning redhead had once again sniffed out where the Fenton parents kept their liquor. Only one year old, and already the boy was trouble. Maddie sighed. "Terrible twos my ass…. At least Jazz never got into the liquor cabinet…."_

"_**Mommyyy!**"_

_She sighed again. "Coming, Jazz!"_

_Not for the first time, she debated whether having her children so close together was the best idea._

~\/~

Esugenius "Esu" Fenton had always run the show. As a child, he'd been able to get away with anything, mostly because his mother was always overprotective of him. So, he of course decided that he could get away with anything at school, as well.

And so he did. Before third grade, it was widely known that Esu ran the school. No one tried to override any decisions he made, especially after he put former king of the school Dash Baxter in his place.

After all, no one expects a skinny, often sick runt to take out the up-and-coming star quarterback. Even in elementary school, Baxter was overly buff, nearly three times the size of Esu, but the smaller boy had been taught mixed martial arts by his mother from the moment he could walk.

No one questioned him again.

As such, the teen was king of Casper High as soon as he entered its doors freshman year. Even the seniors kowtowed to him. His own sister just ignored it, too buried in her schoolwork to care about the school's hierarchy being completely rewritten.

But then, the new kid came.

Amity Park wasn't exactly a place people moved to. The same families had lived in that town since it was founded soon after World War II. People moved _out_, not _in_. So of course when the Walkers' foster kids told everyone that a new student would be joining the junior class, of course Esu's first thought was that he was about to have one more subject in his kingdom.

Then came the doubt. What if this kid threatened his rule? What if he gained popularity as easily as Esu himself? What if… What if everything was about to change?

Well, Esu couldn't let _that_ happen, now, could he?

~\/~

First glance, the kid wasn't that impressive. Sure, his mismatched eyes drew attention and his skin seemed to be doing an impression of blank paper, but that was all. Baggy clothing suggested the kid wanted to look bigger than he was, but all it did was make his petiteness that much more pronounced. In fact, he was even smaller than Esu himself.

Which meant that Esu couldn't underestimate him.

He had dark hair, obviously natural, so he wasn't much of an attention-seeker. But those faint strands of orange and white suggested that he did have a bit of a wild streak in him. He could be unpredictable.

Which meant that Esu needed to stay one step ahead.

Then, the kid turned around to wait with the Walker punks. That group of psychos were some of the few who refused to fall in line with Esu's vision of the school. If the new kid were palling around with them, then he was _definitely_ going down.

Esu was going to need to teach this kid his place. Soon.

~\/~

Danny hated the school already. Each teacher he had made him stand up at the front and introduce himself to everyone. Phantom, thankfully, took over briefly during those times, giving just enough information to appease the teacher. Dark wanted to, but Phantom was quick to refute him, saying that if they wanted Danny to make friends, they'd need to be polite, not blunt.

Luckily, the other foster kids were willing to help him out. Ember was more than willing to help show him around, GW had, rather contrary to his personality, offered to help with homework or tutoring, and Johnny and Kitty… well, they offered to keep him entertained if he got tired of classes.

Dark was highly amused at the offer, but Phantom, having an extreme hero complex, was affronted at the idea of skipping class. He told Johnny and Kitty as much, too. They just laughed and revised their invite to Dark only, as impossible as that was.

In any case, Danny just continued to go through the motions of the school day, heading to classes, taking notes, not answering any questions when called on, and just generally trying to survive his new school. Experience told him that his first day would usually be the simplest, since none of the teachers would be willing to put him in detention just yet and the bullies wouldn't start to pick on him for another day or two. As such, he spent the day as relaxed as he could, letting Phantom and Dark calm him or take over whenever he began to get anxious about the next few days.

But then the redhead came. Well, _two_ redheads.

The first redhead was followed by a girl and boy around Danny's own age. She smiled at him, introducing herself as Jazz Fenton and offering, as GW had, to help him with schoolwork if he so desired. Then, she turned to introduce her two friends. "These are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

The two waved, then Sam, the girl, launched into her own spiel. "I saw you were hanging out with the Walker kids," she began, then held up her hands to stave off any comments. "I don't have any problem with them, not like _some_ people here, but still, it might be best if you had… a few more friends at Casper High. So… we thought we'd offer our own friendship."

Tucker grinned sheepishly from the side, Jazz rolling her eyes a bit at Sam's boldness.

"Lord _knows_ you don't need _Esu_ sniffing you out…."

Danny almost missed Sam's grumble against… whoever this Esu person was. Danny didn't really care, though, but Phantom… well, Phantom was overprotective. "Who?" he asked, briefly jumping into the forefront of Danny's mind, taking over the spot the teen formerly held.

Sam's brow raised. "You don't know Esu?" she asked, trying to keep from gaping at the boy.

Phantom shook his head. "No. Who is he?"

Jazz sighed. "He's my little brother," she explained. "He just happens to rule Casper High with an iron fist."

The split personality frowned at that, brow furrowing. "Why?"

All three of the students blinked at him. "Well," Jazz mumbled, obviously thrown off guard, "he just does." She shrugged. "He's always been a leader, so I guess it just kinda happened."

Now Dark took over, sliding his hands into his pants pockets and leaning a bit backwards. "Really? Head honcho, huh? Has anyone ever really _tried_ to knock him off his throne?"

The three students seemed to be getting nervous now. "Um," Tucker stammered, "o—once. Dash Baxter, the quarterback? He tried to bully Esu way back in second grade."

Dark's brow raised now. "Okay. And?"

Tucker was definitely anxious, his hands twitching to grab a PDA from his pocket before he turned around to play it. Sam was glancing around a bit, trying to make sure the subjects of their conversation weren't around. Jazz alone seemed able to regain her composure. "Well, our mom is a ninth-degree black belt in several different martial arts, and she taught Esu. He, er, he fought back when Dash tried to bully him."

A smirk slowly spread across Dark's face. "So, he's a fighter, huh?" He shrugged fluidly, shoulders spinning with an almost feline grace. "Interesting. I wonder…."

And then a hand clamped down on his shoulder as Ember and GW came over. "Better not finish that thought, babypop," Ember declared. "Casper's not exactly forgiving to those who start fights on campus."

Dark shrugged once more, only one shoulder this time in order to dislodge her hand. "So, I won't start it, and we won't be on campus."

Ember rolled her eyes, then glanced over Dark's shoulder to nod a greeting at the others. "Sorry 'bout him, guys. He's a bit… aggressive at times." She smirked back at him. "You could say he's even… _dark_."

The two male foster kids rolled their eyes now, all too used to the jokes about Danny's split personalities. "Very funny, Em," he grumbled before letting the teen control his body once more.

Danny pulled his hands from his pockets, curling them inside his black sweatshirt once more, shoulders pulling in to avoid being touched again.

Ember frowned slightly, recognizing the change for what it was. But then she shook her head, glancing back at Sam. "Anyway, we just wanted to make sure you guys weren't giving him any ideas. Don't need him getting in trouble on his first day, right?"

Sam and Tucker easily agreed, but Jazz, being a psychology enthusiast, studied the changes in the boy for a moment longer before storing it away to question later. Instead, she said her goodbyes and headed to her next class, Sam and Tucker following soon after.

Ember sighed, turning to Danny. "Seriously, kiddo," she said, concern flitting across her face briefly, "don't hunt Esu out. The guy's got an iron grip on this school, and he doesn't take kindly to challengers. Just leave him alone, okay?"

Danny nodded, having absolutely no plans to confront the other teen. But he wasn't the one to worry about in the first place, and Dark made no such promise.

The second redhead came at the end of the day, and it was a much briefer meeting. Danny had simply been packing up for the day, trying to just gather his things so he could leave (after all, he needed to pick up Youngblood still), when someone behind him cleared their throat.

Sighing breathlessly, he turned, allowing Phantom to control him just enough to speak. "Ye—?" He cut off halfway through the word upon seeing the teen before him.

The boy had bright red hair, kept a bit long and falling shaggily around his face, and bright golden eyes that gleamed arrogantly at Danny. But Danny couldn't focus on the emotion in those eyes when the colors were screaming at him.

He looked so much like Shea, Danny's mother, that Danny couldn't help the tears that sprung immediately to his eyes. Phantom even was falling prey to the abundant emotions boiling up inside the teen. Instead, Dark took over, clamping down on the tears and sobs to keep Danny from embarrassing himself in front of his whole school.

"What do _you_ want?" he bit out, shoulders tensing as he readied to fight off the teen before him if necessary.

The redhead smirked, still looking like Shea, but now a twisted, wicked version of her. "Just to meet our newest student. Danny, wasn't it?"

The tensing only increased. "Yeah. What of it?"

Another huge smirk answered him. "I just wanted to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Esu Fenton." His smirk widened more, if that was even possible, as he held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Simultaneously, the three personalities taking up residence within Danny had three separate reactions to this statement. Dark just wanted to punch the teen in the face, Phantom thought it best to be polite but cautious as they shook, and Danny….

Well, Danny's reaction won out.

The boy sped away, barely remembering to grab his things as he shot out the door and to the car, wondering how such a devious person could look so much like the loving, caring mother he'd lost three years ago.

~\/~

A/N: Please read and review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, rushing to get tonight's chapter in. Ugh, too busy today.

~\/~

"_**Boy! Get out here, now!**"_

_Danny winced, knowing what would come if he didn't obey his foster father. This was the third foster family in a year, and each one seemed worse than the previous. The Fitzroys in particular were an especially violent group, prone to smacking the children in their care whenever they misbehaved. Danny was all too used to this by now, but found that he just couldn't bring himself to be as sarcastic as he used to be at former homes._

_So he of course went out into the living room to find that James Fitzroy had once again stolen the shotgun from their neighbors, the Andersons, and was threatening his wife Alice with it. Danny grimaced again, moving to stand in front of the cowering woman, remembering how she was the only decent person in this house. Add to that the fact that she had red hair much like his own mother, and he couldn't help but try to protect her._

_James just sneered at him. "You'll take **her** side again, boy?"_

_Danny nodded, stammering out, "Y—Yeah, I w—will."_

_A sharp pain rushed across the bottom of his chin, flipping him onto his back on the floor. He rubbed at the rapidly forming bruise, glaring at the man who readjusted his grip on the shotgun to aim it once more at his wife after hitting Danny with it. "Did I **tell** you to talk?"_

_Danny shook his head quickly, pressing his lips together to ensure no sound escaped. The dark mark on his chin throbbed in rhythm with his heart, the odd pulsing almost calming Danny as opposed to teaching him his place as James had hoped it would._

_But all James saw was the acknowledgment that he was right and Danny was in the wrong. He smirked down at the boy. "That's what I thought." Then the butt of the gun cracked down onto Danny's head, and the boy fell, drowning, into the dark ocean of unconsciousness._

~\/~

_It was at a young age that Esu realized he wasn't exactly like normal kids. He found himself staring at other children, boys in specific, until either he ran into something or they noticed and complained to someone, usually a parent._

_It wasn't until he hit puberty that he realized what was going on. He was gay. Upon discovering this, he made no effort to hide it. He openly hit on any guy he deemed worthy of his presence, and often made suggestive comments, lewd enough to make most blush in embarrassment at the mere thought._

_After all, Esu was used to getting his way, regardless of what others felt._

~\/~

Esu couldn't help but stare after the frightened boy. A smirk slowly spread once more across his face, and he found himself doing something he only did on the rare occasion.

He changed his plans.

No longer would he try to beat the new kid into his place, as he so rightfully deserved. No, instead, he was going to bring the boy, undeserving though he was, to sit beside him at the throne of the school. The boy was going to rule _with_ him, not be ruled _by _him.

And nothing he said was going to change that.

~\/~

Danny fled, rushing as quickly as he could through traffic, weaving in a way more common to motorcyclists or criminals during a high speed chase with the entirety of a police department following them. He made record time getting back to the Walker home, barely even waiting for the car to stop moving before he was jumping out and hurrying up the steps to his room at the top of the stairs.

Once safely inside his room, he flopped onto the soft mattress, burying his head deep into his pillows before screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to rid himself of the stress of the past few moments.

This Esu guy, he was just… too much. Danny couldn't stand it. How could he look that much like Shea? How could Danny even _compare_ the two when, from just five sentences, the redheaded boy exuded such an _arrogance_ that Shea had _never_ held in her _life!_ Why did the two even connect in his mind? Well, outside of their looks, of course, but surely golden-eyed redheads weren't _that_ unusual….

Danny's scream turned into a groan. Why was this bothering him so much? Why did he even _care_ about this brat of a boy? He should just ignore him until he got the message and _left_.

_Or you should make __**sure**__ he gets the message. _ Danny groaned again, bashing his head down into his bed several times as Dark expanded on his suggestion. _Just let me talk to him, huh? I'm sure I can make him understand—_

_Dude, seriously, __**no**__._ Once more, Danny found himself attempting to bludgeon himself to death. Now Phantom had decided to take part in the argument. _You can't just __**beat**__ it into the guy! You have to be patient, to __**talk**__ to hi—!_

_So he can just **walk all over us?** **Hell no!** We're gonna teach this little **punk** that—!_

"_Shut up."_

Both personalities froze in their argument, so unused to the boy speaking that his mere _whisper_ shocked them into silent.

_D—Danny—_ Phantom began, before allowing Dark to cut him off.

_What's wrong, kiddo?_

Danny winced, realizing he spoke, and immediately flinching back reflexively, waiting for some sort of punishment for talking.

Phantom and Dark each winced, knowing what had caused the boy to clamp down once more. Phantom knelt beside him, stretching a hand out to hold onto Danny's shoulder before remembering his haphephobia. Instead, the hand he was reaching out with buried itself in his own hair as he sighed. _Danny, we didn't mean to yell. You know we won't ever hurt you, right?_

_Though we don't make the same promise for those who hurt __**you**__,_ Dark added, glaring off into the distance at some perpetrator only he could see.

Danny shook his head. He knew that, of course he did, but that didn't change the fact that for _years_ he'd been taught otherwise. All those around him were set to beat obedience into him, all except for Shea and the Walkers. Though, he'd only been with the latter for a few short weeks, so who knew if they were actually going to _stay_ that way—?

_**Don't**_, Phantom hissed, _you __**dare**__ think that! These guys are the __**best**__ family you've been with yet, and you __**can't**__ start to mistrust them._

_If you can't trust them, who **can** you trust?_

Well, that was a simple question.

Both of his alternate identities blushed a bit as they realized how highly Danny thought of them. _Danny, we—we really aren't __**that**__—_

_Shut it, _Dark bit back at Phantom. _He doesn't care. He needs us to be that good._

And that was the moment Phantom realized Dark wasn't just the violent, blunt jerk he seemed to be. He had a heart, it was just buried deep and only ever shown to Danny.

~\/~

A/N: Okay, so a shorter chapter tonight since I've had a really fricking busy day and I'm currently hanging out with amazingly awesome friends while waiting to get power back in my apartment. Curse you, Hurricane Sandy!

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: GAHH I MISSED TWO DAYS! OH NOES!

In other news, being worked hard at, well, work. I've worked like three 7 hour shifts in the past three days. It's been a bit obnoxious. But I like my work, so that's nice, but I can't wait until Friday, when I have off for an extra day.

Anyway, more story for y'all, and hopefully I can figure out where I'm actually going with this story….

~\/~

_It took five years for Shea to be considered clean and sober enough to be trusted with caring for Danny again. Five. Long. Years._

_But Danny didn't care. All he could think about was going back to be with his mom once more. He simply couldn't wait to be back with her instead of shunted around from foster home to foster home. The past five years would all be worth it, just to see her again._

_He just wouldn't tell her about his imaginary friends. After all, all the people he'd stayed with had seemed very annoyed when he brought them up._

_How could he have possibly known how strange it was for a nine-year-old to still have imaginary friends?_

~\/~

Somehow, Spectra had convinced Danny to come down for dinner, though she didn't realize that Phantom had, at the insistence of both Danny and Dark, taken control so the teen wouldn't need to hold a conversation. Still, they tromped downstairs for the meal, noticing as they did that the other kids had all crowded around the table already.

The table was pulled out to its fullest, two leaves in place so they could fit all eight of them at one table. Spectra had never counted Dark and Phantom as needing their own place settings, mostly because she knew that Danny knew that they were dissociative identities and not separate people.

Of course she had no idea that to him, they _were_ separate people, regardless of his knowing they were alternates of himself. Still, he understood why she felt it unnecessary to waste extra food and dirty extra plates on account of them, as did Phantom and Dark themselves. Though Dark _did_ often complain about it later….

Phantom sat at the table, trying his best to act like he knew Danny would, minus the selective mutism. This was how they often tricked people into believing Danny had no issues communicating, by allowing Phantom either total control to act as Danny, or possession of just the mouth while Danny managed the rest of the body. It had worked for years, so the three saw no need to change it. In fact, Phantom could act so seamlessly like Danny that Spectra was the first to ever realize there were _two_ alternates in Danny's head instead of just one.

"So, how was your day today, Danny?" Spectra asked, grinning at the boy in the hopes of good news.

Phantom shrugged gracelessly. "It was okay." He left off his explanation there, remembering that Danny didn't ramble as he was wont to.

Spectra's grin wavered for a moment before coming back full force. "I see. Did you make any new friends?"

Phantom bit his lip. "...A few, I guess," he mumbled, thinking back to the redhead and her two friends, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, if he remembered correctly. "They were trying to warn me about some bully."

Spectra and Jeb both frowned at that, the sheriff asking in a tone that was quite a bit less gruff than his usual, "Are… you having problems with bullies at Casper High?"

Phantom could _feel_ Danny start to squirm at the questioning. "No. But it was only the first day, so…."

The psychiatrist sighed in relief, knowing that the alternate was telling the truth. "Oh, good. We'd hate to find out that the other students weren't being respectful of you."

Phantom lost his control for a moment due to the sheer shock Danny felt at the rather disappointing amount of concern shown by the woman. For that time, he simply stared, wondering why Spectra, who was often worried about all the children in her care (well, when she wasn't teasing them), would act so callously towards the thought of bullying. "You… don't want them being disrespectful?" Danny had planted the words, sure, but Phantom was the one to say them.

_Some day, we'll get you to give up that habit of not talking_, Dark assured during the pause in conversation.

Spectra flushed in embarrassment at being caught with her foot in her mouth. "It's—It's not so much that as that I hope you don't have any problems at this school. I know that there have been… _other_ schools where such things were commonplace, but I certainly hope Casper High isn't one of them."

Phantom continued to stare deadpan at her. "...Right."

Thankfully, Ember took the initiative to change the subject. "So, who all did you meet today?"

He grimaced for a moment, remembering the Shea-like boy who scared Danny off. "Um, I don't really remember their names that well…."

Kitty grinned brightly. "Try us!" she exclaimed, eager to test out how well she knew the other students.

Phantom blinked at her exuberance before remembering how she prided herself in knowing everything about everyone at the school. "Uh, well, there was a girl with long red hair, and she had two friends with her. One was a Goth girl and the other—"

"A techno geek," Kitty finished, nodding her acknowledgement of the descriptions. "That'd be Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley." She smiled once more that she was able to answer so quickly before frowning a bit and advising, "But don't _ever_ call her Samantha. She'll kick you so hard, you'll be on crutches."

Dark couldn't help but take over enough to smirk and comment that, "She sounds like my type of girl."

Spectra scowled at him. "Dark, let Danny talk with us. You can have your say later."

The violent identity scoffed. "Right, like _that_ will actually happen." He lifted an eyebrow at her, staring disbelievingly. "You realize that you _never_ let Phantom or I hold a conversation once you realize it's us, right? How is repressing us supposed to _help_ Danny?"

The psychiatrist turned red, stumbling over her words due to being so flustered. "W—Well—"

"It's not an exact science," Walker stated, not even bothering to look up from where he was cutting up his steak. "It's not like there's many cases of DID for her to compare to. Besides, each case is different since the personalities are all different."

For a long moment, the whole table just stared at Walker, so unused to the sheriff showing so much interest in psychology (or anything at all that didn't have to do with fighting crime). When he finally glanced up and saw them all watching him, he scowled, snapping out, "Y'all gonna stare at me or are ya gonna eat the meal my wife made for you no good punks?"

Immediately, they all dug back into their dinners, not wanting to face Walker's idea of punishment, which usually involved a night in the police department's holding cell.

~\/~

_You know you have to go, Danny._

But he _really_ didn't want to. Phantom and Dark had spent the whole night (and half that morning) trying to convince Danny that he needed to go back to school. The teen, of course, denied this, wanting nothing to do with that creepy boy that looked so much like Shea.

Unfortunately, the Walker home didn't take well to truancy. As soon as the clock hit 7:50 and it was discovered that Danny hadn't yet come down for breakfast, Walker stalked upstairs, dragging the boy down by his ear and sitting him at the table.

Danny spent the first three minutes of his breakfast pouting at the man for forcing him to eat. Once they realized Danny wasn't going to eat of his own free will, Phantom and Dark decided to take over so he could have some sort of sustenance before heading off for school. They knew, from what little they'd already seen, that the boy wouldn't be able to deal with the other students today, so Phantom once again took over for classes, remembering this time to wear Danny's normal outfit so Spectra wasn't suspicious of them.

Today, Ember was nice enough to let them (and Youngblood) ride with her and GW. The ride itself was fairly quiet, mostly spent just listening to the music that Ember always had playing in her car. When they pulled up to the building, Ember parked, turned off the car, and turned to face (who she thought was) Danny.

"...You gonna be okay in there, kiddo?" she asked quietly. She knew that the teen had issues with touch (one of the few things Spectra hadn't yet discovered about him), and thus knew that being around so many people was often extremely stressful for him.

Phantom and Dark, of course, appreciated the concern, happy to see that at least in this foster home, the other foster kids were worried over Danny and likely to help him out if he ever had problems that they themselves couldn't deal with. "...I'll be fine," Phantom answered, carefully pausing to make himself sound more sincere, and more like the shy, quiet Danny. "Thanks, though."

She smiled back at him. "No problem, kiddo. And if any of those jerks try to cause you any trouble, you tell me, and I'll put 'em back in their place, okay?"

Phantom's lips twitched up in a half smile. "Sure thing, Ember."

~\/~

Esu was watching as Danny exited the small red car driven by Ember. He was watching as the other teen waved the foster kids good bye. He was watching as he went into the school building.

He was smirking as the teen froze, coming to a complete standstill in the middle of the hallway upon seeing what had been done to his locker.

Esu had to admit, this was his greatest act of vandalism yet, not that anyone would find out he had done this. After all, they'd never found out about the last five times.

But the locker. Not only had it been repainted from that dull, boring gray that the school made all their lockers to a bright, obnoxious red, but rude sayings were scrawled across it in black and white. Most male students were hooting or wolf-whistling, shooting Danny suggestive leers, and most girls were scowling at him.

Though, of course, that might have something to do with the fact that they had all been crushing on him and his locker now plainly declared his homosexuality to the world. And if he wasn't… oops.

Esu smirked, watching the boy start to simmer in his anger, fists balling up and quaking at his sides and teeth gritting. How was he to know that this signaled a switch from jokester Phantom to murderous Dark? All he could think of was the next stage of his plan: chasing away the mockers in order to guarantee himself a place as Danny's protector.

After all, Danny didn't need to ever find out that _he_ was the one who wrote those things on the locker door.

~\/~

_How **dare** they!_

Phantom was getting nervous. _Dark, seriously, it's not that big a—_

_It is **too** a big deal! It's a **damn big deal!** These **jackasses** are **making fun** of **Danny!**_

Phantom winced away from Dark's anger, feeling his control of Danny's body slipping away as Danny himself shrunk down into the mental version of a fetal position, eyes clamped shut and arms squeezing the life out of his legs as he rocked back and forth. _You're scaring Danny,_ he reasoned, knowing it was a low blow, using Danny against Dark like this.

_He's __**not**__ scared,___Dark responded immediately, confidently, _he's __**embarrassed!**_

A single glance at the boy told Phantom that Dark was speaking the truth, though this caused him to wonder when the vengeful alternate had gotten so good at reading the boy. It certainly seemed that lately he was a lot more emotional than he used to be.

_But… fighting them off won't make it better,_ Phantom tried to get Dark to see reason with his explanation.

Dark just scowled back. _It will if I fight the one who did this to him._

Phantom crossed his arms, an eyebrow leaping up into his hairline. _Oh, yeah? And just __**who**__ would __**that**__ be?_

_Esu._

Everything inside the boy's mind froze. Esu. Esugenius Fenton. But, why would _he_ try to embarrass Danny? What on earth could've drawn his attention?

"Hey, you okay?"

_Speak of the devil_, Dark grumbled, folding his arms as well.

Phantom glanced up at Esu, releasing the fists that Dark had made and finding himself back in complete control once more. "I'm… fine," he mumbled, still a bit confused and disoriented from the sudden change in power. He shook his head. "Or at least I will be…."

Esu flung an arm around Phantom's shoulders. "Sure you will. I'm sorry some jerks painted up your locker like that." He glared over at the hunk of decorated metal. "I can find out who did it, if you want. Trust me, if I get to 'em, they'll never do this again."

Danny winced, still curled in his fetal position, equating that statement to similar ones made by his former foster parents, usually about him.

Phantom didn't show much discomfort, though, other than shrugging off Esu's arm. "That's… great and all, but if you don't mind, I think I'll try to handle it on my own."

For a split second, Esu scowled darkly at him, but the expression cleared almost instantaneously, making Phantom believe he'd imagined it in the first place. It was easy to forget that momentary glimpse when met with those bright, happy golden eyes that reminded him of Shea. "Okay. Good luck, and if you ever need any help, I'm your guy."

As Esu waltzed off, Dark glowered after him, growling, _Any help we'd need would be in getting __**away**__ from you…._

Phantom shook his head again, staring off after the other student and wondering who to believe, a known psychopath or a creepy kid they'd just met.

~\/~

A/N: Ugh. Hopefully I'll get about 3,000 words done tomorrow so I'll be caught up, but I dunno if that'll happen, what with the lab report I've got due. Yuck.

Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: GAHHH. SCHOOL, WHY DO YOU HATE ME? HURRICANE SANDY, WHY DID YOU MAKE SCHOOL CLOSE FOR A WEEK THAT I NOW HAVE TO MAKE UP IN TWO DAYS?!

Ahem. In other news, story. Which was totally supposed to have been up like a week ago.

~\/~

_It wasn't fair. It just. Wasn't. **FAIR**._

_Not even three months after rejoining with his mother, the doctors told them that she was dying. **DYING**. And not from anything that could be easily fixed, or prevented through medication or exercise or something. No, if she wanted to live, she needed a kidney transplant._

_So why didn't they just put her on the transplant list and wait for a match? Simple. She had been to rehab not that long ago and was considered at risk for a relapse, so they were a bit more reluctant to push her to the top of the list._

_The second reason? Her blood type was O negative. She was a universal donor, but it was nearly impossible to find a viable match for herself. Still, she needed a kidney._

_So Danny offered one of his. He had researched transplants after hearing about his mother and knew that he could survive with just the one kidney. His mother could take his extra._

_The doctors were willing to do this, provided one thing: they needed to see if Danny's kidney was a viable match. Admittedly, it was highly likely due to their familial relationship, but these things still required some testing to be sure. So, they got a blood test._

_It was negative. Not only was Danny **not** O negative, he wasn't even O. No, Danny was AB, which meant only one thing._

_Danny wasn't Shea's son._

~\/~

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker hunted Danny down after hearing about what had happened that morning. They were apparently very concerned, hoping that the boy was alright and that no one was bothering him too much about it.

Dark had taken over when he and Phantom had realized that everyone was still mocking Danny after first period. He'd quickly threatened every offender, warning them off if they so much as _looked_ at Danny wrong. But he couldn't tell that to these three. Instead, he simply shrugged fluidly, once again showing off the grace he possessed and the other two personalities lacked. "I'm okay."

Jazz's brow furrowed in thought, she nibbling on her lower lip. But it was Tucker who spoke. "You sure, dude?" he asked, his own eyebrows knitting together in worry for the small boy.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Dark replied, raising a brow at the sheer amount of anxiety they showed over something so minor. After all, in other schools, he'd had to deal with _much_ worse rumors than being gay.

"Well, yeah, but—" Sam harshly elbowed Tucker in the side to cut him off. Danny and Phantom internally winced in sympathetic pain at the sight. It looked as though she got him right between two ribs.

Sam tossed a glare at Tuck before turning a half-grin on Dark. "We know, we just want to help out any way we can."

Dark scowled at her. "I don't _need_ any help," he snapped back at them, bristling at the mere insinuation that he couldn't protect Danny. Or, as far as they knew, that Danny couldn't protect himself.

Finally Jazz spoke up. "Danny, we really didn't mean to offend you, we just wanted to let you know that you can come to us with any problems you might have." Then, she dragged her two friends off, waving goodbye and announcing that classes were about to start.

Dark rolled his eyes, _Great, class…._ Then, he smirked. _This one's all you, Phantom._

And suddenly the jokester was blinking himself back into control, and being handed a detention slip by the hall monitor for missing class due to the disorientation of Dark's quick change.

~\/~

Esu was scowling for the entirety of the school day because of his ruined plans. The locker prank hadn't worked at all, even though everyone couldn't stop teasing the boy about "coming out" of the locker, as it were. No, instead of the prank allowing Esu to sweep in and be the hero, it had turned Danny against the whole school. Not only had the small teen threatened everyone who dared to make fun of him, he did it in such a way that people were actually _more_ scared of _Danny_ than they were of _Esu_.

And the king of Casper High just wouldn't stand for it.

"That _punk_ needs to learn his _place_," Esu growled under his breath as he sat in English class, listening to the overweight, balding teacher ramble on while Esu rested his head on his folded arms. As if school weren't boring enough, they just _had_ to let incompetent losers like Lancer teach.

Esu rolled his eyes, deciding that the class wasn't worth his attention, and instead going back to plotting his next move against the other teen. He needed it to be something subtle, something vague enough that it wouldn't be connected back to Esu but at the same time obvious enough that Danny notices it for what it is, that he doesn't just overlook it.

He needed the perfect ploy, the perfect plan.

And he knew _just_ what to do.

~\/~

Jazz Fenton was well known for wanting to become a psychiatrist. She'd spent years studying psychology, to the point where she had whole _textbooks_ memorized, Hermione Granger style. She could quote any passage from any psychology book a person would name, usually just a paragraph or two, but sometimes full pages or even _chapters_ at a time, all from memory.

So, of course she kept track of all the psychological issues of every student at Casper High. She knew about Sam's overbearing independence caused by her parents' shoving of their own ideals down her throat and Tucker's dependence on technology as a way to combat his own insecurities. She also knew about the issues of all the Walkers' foster kids.

Except that new kid, Danny Whelan. He seemed quiet, shy, which pointed towards an inferiority complex, but at the same time, he'd had no problems terrorizing all those who'd mocked him for the words written on his locker that morning. Then there were times when he'd be joking around with people, usually the other foster kids that stayed with the Walkers, but there always seemed to be something holding him back, like he wasn't able to be himself around them.

She _knew_ there was something she was missing, yet she just couldn't put her finger on it. But she'd find out.

She always found out.

~\/~

_Those Fentons are **insane!**_

Phantom smirked a bit at Dark's exclamation. _Which ones, the parents or the kids?_ For they had heard earlier that day about how the Fenton parents were obsessed with ghosts, ghost hunting, and inventing weapons to fight off, you guessed it, _ghosts_.

Dark rolled his eyes. _The kids. The parents are weirdos, but the kids are just plain old __**crazy!**_ He crossed his arms, glaring at no one in particular. _They're gonna get us into a helluva lotta trouble…._

Danny was about five seconds away from banging his head repeatedly into his desk. The other two always got this way, having to argue any time there was a moment of silence out in the "real world" outside Danny's head. It was frustrating and often embarrassing for Danny, since the two had no problem arguing aloud, as well. Plus, they didn't seem to consider it cheating to whisper answers (whether they were right or wrong was negligible) to him during tests and quizzes. ...Well, Dark didn't. Phantom, however, was violently against anything even remotely close to cheating, so he always had a lot to say on the subject whenever Dark tried.

The teen shook his head, trying to clear it both of his own thoughts and the argument between his other identities. It only half-worked.

_Aw, we get into trouble just fine on our own, Dark, don't go blaming it on others!_

Dark huffed at that. _I'm __**not**__ blaming others, I'm saying they'll get us into __**more**__ trouble! _His brow furrowed in confusion. _...When have we ever got into trouble on our own?_

_Um…._ Phantom stumbled over his words in his rush to prove himself right. _Well, when we got into that fight with that jock kid back in Omaha—_

_He pushed Danny down a flight of stairs!_ Dark screeched, indignant over the bullying attempt from five years ago.

Phantom barreled on, completely ignoring Dark's protests. _—And when we snuck out of detention in Chicago—_

_The teacher tried to grope him!_

But again Dark went unheard except by a rapidly reddening Danny. _—Or when you poured jello in that one guy's locker in Springfield—_

Dark paused a moment, thinking back on that day with a smirk. _Okay, yeah, that one was just for laughs._

_See!_ Phantom yelped, pointing an accusing finger at Dark in victory. _I __**told**__ you we get into trouble on our own!_ He folded his arms across his chest, nose in the air. _And __**you**__ didn't believe me. Ha!_

Dark and Danny both stared at him, somehow not as surprised as they should've been that he completely ignored most of what Dark had said. _**One**__ time, dude,_ Dark replied, deadpan, _out of about fifty._

Phantom shrugged. _I'd play those odds._

Dark's eyelids went half-mast. _I'd play __**against**__ you. _He held out a hand. _Fork over my winnings._

_No!_ Phantom yelled back, pouting.

Danny closed his eyes, wishing the two would _just shut up_ already, but of course that just invited them to be even _more_ crazy.

Psychos.

_Awww, is the widdle Phantom pouting?_ Dark said, putting on a baby voice as he mocked the other. _Wook at widdle Phantom, isn't he sooo cuute?_

_Shut up_, Phantom whined, still pouting. _It's not funny, and I am __**not**__ cute!_

_Baby Phantom wanna bottle?_

_Cut it out!_

_Awww, is Phantom-Baby cranky? Does Baby Phantom wanna nap?_

And Phantom drop-kicked Dark into the other room, allowing Danny a moment of silence before the two started an all-out brawl in the middle of the classroom.

Thank God he was the only one who could see them.

~\/~

Sam and Tucker gaped at their friend. "You… wanna do _what_ now?" Sam exclaimed.

"I feel like I know that Whelan kid from somewhere," Jazz explained as she rapidly typed on her computer, mostly looking on Google but also setting things up for Tucker to work his technological magic. "I need you to help me look."

Tucker bit his lip. "Jazz, do you really think—?"

"_Yes_, now _help!_"

With a sigh, the techno-geek sat down in the chair, spinning into place and setting his fingers over the keys. "Okay, what am I searching for?"

Jazz was quick with a response, as always. "School records, police reports, birth certificate, anything will do."

"Fine." His fingers began flying, lightning-quick over the keyboard, eyes scanning the multitude of pages that cropped up at his command. "Let's see…. Well, he's been to just about every school in the midwest, been in a few fights worthy of contacting the cops, no arrests, though, and got shuffled around to a ton of different foster homes from the ages of three to ten and thirteen to now."

Sam's brow furrowed, her curiosity getting the better of her as she leaned over Tucker's chair. "Where was he from ten to thirteen?" Jazz nodded next to her, about to have asked the same.

"Lemme check." A few more taps at the computer and Tucker was pulling up a couple news articles. The first was talking about a woman leaving rehab, and the second was about someone in need of a transplant. "Looks like he was allowed back with his druggie mom. But she died when he was thirteen of kidney failure."

Sam and Jazz shared a look, obviously not having expected such a tragic past for the seemingly upbeat (if shy) boy. "...Why did they not find a transplant?" Jazz asked quietly.

Tucker shook his head. "They tried, but she had a super-rare blood type."

Sam scowled. "So? She had a kid, right? Danny could've given her a kidney."

Once more, the tech genius pulled up a newspaper article that read _"Whelan Son Not Viable Match?"_ "He tried. His blood type didn't match."

Both girls stared at the image of a sobbing, younger Danny, holding tight to a redheaded woman with vibrant gold eyes. Sam's brow furrowed. "Hey, doesn't she look familiar, too?"

Jazz and Tucker squinted at the picture. "I guess," Tucker said, shrugging as he leaned back, "maybe a little."

But Jazz gasped. "Tucker, pull up where Danny was born!"

With a slight frown, Tucker did so, eyes widening in shock as he read aloud his findings. "Daniel Whelan, born August 16, 1993, at… _Amity Park General._"

Sam and Jazz's eyes and jaws both popped open at that. "_What?_" Sam yelped, almost shoving Tucker to the floor in her race to verify what he'd said. Skimming over the document, she gaped. "But—But that would mean—!"

"He was born at the same place, on the _exact same day_ as Esu."

~\/~

"_How could this happen?" The question was brought up so innocently by the distraught young boy. He didn't know of affairs and thought of the workers in a hospital (or police department, or school, or any other such public corporation) as perfect, or at least as close to perfect as one could get._

_Shea sniffled, pulling the boy—her son, who cares what the tests say—closer to her. "I don't know, Danny. But sometimes, these things just… happen."_

_The boy's face pulled into a small, determined pout. "Well, I'm gonna find out where your bio—biological son is, and then you'll get the kidney you need!"_

_She smiled at him. "Thank you, Éiníní."_

"_I promise, Mommy, I'll make sure you get that transplant!"_

~\/~

A/N: UGH SO LATE. And depressing. Oh, well, enjoy.


End file.
